


pause

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reflection and cuddles.





	pause

Outside, the ground gleamed with sparkling snow, sunlight streaking across the thick layers of glorious glow. Dean held you close, comfortable heat having you soothed and sated. God- metaphorically- granted you this blessing, this beautiful boy who held you and loved you and smiled like the sun, and you'd never forget that this twist of fate could cease any second. It gave Dean's touch more magnitude, more of everything. You'd never stop being grateful.


End file.
